Sonic Origins: The Blood of the Crimson Moon
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: First part of the Sonic Origins saga! Changed name of story! When Sonic and co. attempt to stop Eggman once and for all, Sonic is experimented on and the results are catastrophic. A new being is created as well, and it is the darkest part of Sonic! Can Sonic and co. destroy this new evil, or will it steal their abilities and terminate them in the progress? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Form Is Revealed

**THIS IS A SEPERATE STORY FROM THE OTHER SERIES I AM WRITING! But this one ****WILL**** be better and longer than the last story I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own ****ANY**** of the Sonic franchise, I only own the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Come on Guys! We need to stop Eggman before he destroys the sun!" I shouted as Silver, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and I ran through the Mystic Ruins.

Eggman was planning something ridiculous. Well, he always does. But this time, he is totally crazy. He's trying to blow up the sun! We had to stop him as Tails said that if he was to accomplish such a great feat, he'll cause a gigantic supernova, destroying Earth in the process!

"We heard ya Sonic, no need to throw a tantrum." Knuckles joked as he caught up to me.

"Gonna smash some rocks?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure, but take my bag as it'll slow me down." he said as he passed me his bag.

"Sure." I replied as I slowed down to a light sprint, allowing Shadow, Silver and Tails to catch up.

"Where's Knux?" asked Shadow as he caught up to me.

"Up ahead with some rocks to break." I muttered as I sped up slightly.

"DONE!" I heard Knuckles shout over the sound of some rocks crashing to the ground.

"You okay at running Shadow and Silver?" I questioned.

"Shadow can run, I'll fly." Silver said, not taking his eyes off of the ground ahead of us.

"Okay. Hold on tight Tails." I ordered as I reached out for his hand. Before Tails could answer, I broke the sound barrier and was racing towards Knuckles, Silver flying and Shadow skating at my heels.

"GRAB MY HAND!" I shouted as Knuckles came into the clearing of the valley. I saw him reach out his hand so I slowed down and grabbed it (if I was still doing a sonic boom, I would have torn up Knuckles' arm). I broke the sound barrier once again and we raced towards Eggman's base deep inside the jungle realm of the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

"I think I see his base not too far from here! Let's camp here for the night and wait until morning to attack as we don't wanna go in there sleepy and weak, do we?" suggested Silver. We all nodded in agreement and begun to set up three tents (one for Shadow and Silver (I do NOT do gay couples!), another for Knuckles and Tails, and the final one ALL to myself).

I got so bored that I walked away to collect some firewood. I've had so many adventures in the past, but absolutely NONE of them was all too difficult. I've always loved a challenge like Perfect Chaos, the Biolizard, and Solaris; Shadow, even Silver (somehow?) was a challenge. But, they were nothing I couldn't handle. I couldn't wait until I could kick back and relax, or run around, wild and free.

"Wait a sec, what was that?" I asked myself as I heard the sound of an explosion not too far away from me. I dropped the firewood I had collected and ran towards where the explosion sounded from.

When I got there, I saw a lilac, feline cat getting ambushed by a group of 'artificial chaos' (prototypes of chaos from Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog), egg pawns and a upgraded version of the 'egg viper', probably the thing Eggman is hiding in. I counted roughly around 30 robots' asses to kick. Being the hero I am, I jumped into the ambush, taking out around 13 'artificial chaos' and three egg pawns with a 'Sonic Wind' and homing attack.

"Really, Egghead? You need to pick on _girls_? Now that is what I call weak!" I mocked up at Eggman's machine.

"Grrrrrr. Curse you Sonic! I'll crush you with my Egg Viper 2.0! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman gloated.

"O please…" I groaned as I charged up my newest move: Lightning Storm. I charged up a spin dash and flew directly at the sky. I then used some magnetic ability to absorb some lightning.

"LIGHTNING STORM!" I bellowed as I charged straight down at the Egg Viper 2.0. I collided with the machine, blowing it up instantly.

"CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman screeched as he was sent flying to chaos knows where.

My feet touched the ground and I looked over to the feline cat, who just stared at me in astonishment. I then remembered her from somewhere. Wait a second…Blaze.

"B…Blaze?" I asked in astonishment.

"S…S…Sonic?" she asked, just as surprised like me.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" we both asked.

"You go first." Blaze ordered.

"Alright…your highness." I snickered.

"Wanna go there." She growled as she set her hand alight in a threatening manner.

"No thank you…anyway, this _is_ Mobius Blaze, not you land or whatever it is called." I replied, mimicking her accent.

"Shut up…and the sol emeralds are missing again, and I need to find them." Blaze explained briefly.

"The same with the chaos emeralds and the master emerald." I said blatantly.

"Cheer up Sonic." She pleaded.

"No thanks." I replied with a harsh tone.

"What is wrong then?" she questioned.

"Everything…" I growled as I set alight my hand up with a dark flame.

"How can you do that…?" she asked.

"This?" I asked as I raised my hand of fire. She nodded nervously.

"I can't control pyro-kinesis, but dark flames agree with me." I explained.

"What do you mean by 'agree with you'?" she questioned.

"Are we playing a million questions here?" I asked.

"No…" She croaked.

"Then why…" I couldn't continue as my dark form was about to break loose. "Look for Tails, and tell him 'Demon out, hero gone." I ordered as I quickly ran away from her.

* * *

**Blaze's point of view:**

I watched Sonic run away into the forest leaving me all alone. "Sonic!" I called out as I raced after him. It wasn't easy to keep up to a blue, supersonic hedgehog which is blessed with the ability to break the sound barrier with ease.

After about an hour of chasing Sonic through the jungle, I saw him in the centre of a huge clearing. But…the Sonic I knew never had quill that were black, and they were ALWAYS down. The Sonic turned around to face me, and all I saw was two, soulless eyes. Not a single hint of life was in the plain white eyes Sonic the Hedgehog had now.

"Sonic…what happened to you?" I croaked out.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

When I saw Blaze looking at me, I felt ashamed.

"Sonic…what happened to you?" she croaked out. I just stared at her through my lifeless eyes. I reverted back to my normal form as she begun to break down.

"Tails will answer your question…I can't…" I said coldly as I walked over to her. "It's getting late…we should head back to the camp." I suggested as I picked Blaze up bridal style. "Hold on tight." I ordered as I ran forward, breaking the sound barrier almost instantly.

The second I reached the camp, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Tails were swarming me, bombarding me with questions.

"And who's the chick?" Shadow asked once everyone stopped bombarding me with questions.

"This is Blaze, an old…friend of mine." I replied.

"Friend? More like girlfriend!" Knuckles gloated.

"Do you want to meet a demon?" I sneered at him as I lit up a dark flame from behind my back.

"Nope…" he whispered as he ran behind Tails for protection.

"I never thought I'll see the day! Knucklehead cowards behind Tails!" Shadow mocked as him, Silver and I burst out laughing.

"Anyway…Tails, what happens to Sonic when he is…how do I put this…angry enough to kill someone?" Blaze asked Tails.

"He gets angry. Why?" Tails lied.

"The form he takes Miles Prower." She growled, obviously annoyed.

"My name is Tails…and he stays the same." Tails lied again.

"Tails, tell her the form I take." I threatened as I walked over to where Shadow had a Desert Eagle (a Desert Eagle is a very powerful hand gun) aimed at Silver's head.

* * *

**Tails' point of view:**

"Fine…" I growled as I turned from Sonic as he walked off to Blaze. "The form Sonic takes is a form known as 'Dark Sonic'. It is the same as Super Sonic, but all of the qualities are powered by dark energy and is powered by Sonic's anger. We don't know how it was unleashed into Sonic, but we know that it feeds off of Sonic's rage." I explained.

"O my god…how long has he been like this?" she asked.

"Not sure…the first time I saw it was three months after an incident with a group of fake chaos emeralds as we battled someone known as Dark Oak. But Sonic can sometimes control it, sometimes his attitude changes from calm to moody, and he will only think of negative, or he is a completely different being. SONIC! Come here!" I explained as I called Sonic over here.

"What is it bro? He asked me.

"When was the first time you went Dark Sonic?" I questioned. I looked at Blaze, who was concentrating on Sonic for an answer.

"Remember 'her' and Chris went to Dark Oak's base? I went there, and Chris hurt, 'her' scared like she was as well as the fake emeralds made my Dark form come out." He explained.

"Say 'her' proper name Sonic, it ain't gonna kill me." I sneered.

"Cosmo…"he muttered. I grimaced at the sound of her name. I had loved her, and still do. I just wish that I could bring her back from the dead.

"We should sleep now anyway." Sonic suggested, bringing me out of my wonder zone.

"Uhhh…sure." I stuttered nervously as I crawled inside of mine and Knuckles' tent. Shadow and Silver crawled into their tent, and Blaze crawled into Sonic's tent, while Sonic jumped into a nearby tree to sleep in.

* * *

**The enemy shall be introduced next chapter hopefully. Read and Review people! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Brother

**Here is chapter 2 of 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic'!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic fanchise, I only own the plot, and my OC (no spoilers!) I'm gonna throw in!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of veiw:**

"Psst…Sonic!" I heard some whisper into my ear as I dreamed about chilli dogs and a certain someone.

"Wake up!" someone hissed.

"Can someone dream about _someone_ or _something_ for one second?" I yelped. I looked next to me and I saw Blaze the Cat perched on the same tree branch that I was once sleeping peacefully on.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can't I talk then?" she asked.

"Yeah…but…" I stuttered. I hopped off the tree and looked up. Still night time.

"But?" Blaze inquired.

"Bloody Hell Blaze." I snapped. "I already have Egghead annoying me enough, so why annoy me further." I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." She squeaked out.

"Spill it then." I ordered as I hopped up next to her.

"What happened to you over the years? You know, after our encounters in each other's worlds." She asked.

"I came back here, battling Egghead, some ancient dark creature called Dark Gaia, getting a werehog form, you know, the usual." I explained.

"What's going on now then with Eggman?" she asked.

"My friends and I were on our way to stop Eggman from blowing up the sun." I replied.

"Who are your friends." She asked.

"You know Tails, Knuckles is the red Echidna, Shadow is the black hedgehog with red stripes, and the silvery-white hedgehog is Silver. We do all missions together. We have loads more friends like the Chaotix, involving Espio, Vector and Charmy, you have Amy," I grimaced when I said 'Amy, "Cream, Cheese, Big, Omega, and Rouge. We also had another friend called Cosmo, who sacrificed herself to save the galaxy. Tails won't get over her death as he loved her." I explained.

"Quite a lot then…wait, did you say Cream?" she gasped.

"Yeah, she is much closer to Tails though. Anyway, we should get the others up as we want to get to Egghead's base before the sun is in shooting range of Eggman's cannon on his base." I suggested as we hopped off of the tree.

"O, and Sonic," she muttered, "Thanks for saving me yesterday." She kissed me on the cheek. SHE KISSED ME! Now that definatly changed my mood!

* * *

As we hiked through the jungle, I kept on getting a weird feeling that we were walking into a trap.

"Guys, don't it feel like we're walking straight into a trap?" I asked as I slowed down slightly.

"No Sonic. You're not trying to pussy out, are you?" Shadow mocked.

"Shut that trap of yours emo." I growled as I got ready to punch him.

"Just shut it both of you!" Blaze screeched as she aimed a fire ball at both of us.

"Sorry your highness." Shadow and I joked. She threw the fire ball straight at us, causing Shadow and I the scatter.

"Lesson learnt?" she asked.

We didn't answer (in case we became the victim of her fire balls next time!).

"I see the base!" Silver shouted as he flew just above the tree canopy.

"Remember the plan, and Blaze, you come with me." I ordered as we ran towards the base. Shadow had to go with Tails and Silver with Knuckles.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and I shouted as we teleported ourselves inside of the base.

* * *

**Shadow's point of veiw:**

"Alright Tails, where is the control room?" I asked as I chaos speared a group of artificial chaos.

"It should be down the hall. Keep them away while I hack into the system." Tails said as he shot an egg pawn with his arm cannon (the one he uses in Sonic Battle).

"Then get down there, Tails. I've got you covered." I ordered chaos speared some more robots. "GET THERE NOW!" I ordered as I prepared to chaos blast.

"CHAOS BLAST!" I shouted as Tails flew down the hall. I bright red sphere of energy surrounded my body, and kept on growing until it had destroyed all of the robots within a 100 metre range.

"God dang it Shadow, are you trying to kill me?" Tails asked sarcastically as I skated over to him.

"If I was, I would have." I joked as he got the control room doors open. "Let's go." I suggested as I began to walk inside of the control room.

* * *

**Silver's point of view:**

"Knuckles…why did you just ask to enter, then argue with Eggman?" I groaned.

"To mess with him Silver, and we need to allow the guys a quick escape AND we need to destroy the armoury." Knuckles explained.

"Wow Knucklehead, when did you get any brain cells?" I mocked.

"Shut up…at least I don't have a bedroom full of baby toys." Knuckles gloated.

"Wanna go there?" I asked as I levitated just above the ground. "PHYSIC SMASH!" I bellowed as I threw a load of physic energy at the metal door.

"What the…" Knuckles begun, a confused look on his face.

"Who's weak now?" I gloated as I walked inside, only to have a warm welcome by an army of robots.

"O look, a welcoming party! Looks like we're gonna have a blast, eh Silver?" Knuckled said as he cracked his fists. I watched as he charged and jumped into the army. "LET'S PARTY!" he shouted as he used his 'earthquake' move.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"If I was Egghead, where would I be?" I asked myself as Blaze and I walked around the dead robot filled – yes, we had a party with some robots, problem?

"In the room that says 'I'm NOT in here, so don't look?' on the door?" Blaze suggested.

"I knew that. I'll go in first." I said as I walked up to the last door at the end of the corridor. I opened the door and I was met by a laser beam.

"No…argh…gah…ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screeched as I felt something being torn from me.

"SONIC!" I heard everyone scream as everything slowly begun to fade away. I snapped back into reality as I heard Eggman's drugged up laughter.

"HOHOHO! Hello Sonic, like my 'demon separator'? it separated that demo from you! Meet your new brother, Crimson the Hedgehog." He gloated.

I looked up in front of me and I saw a red hedgehog, aqua shoes and amber eyes, with an evil glint in its eyes. "Who?" I asked.

"Crimson the Hedgehog. Your brother, demon." The red hedgehog snarled at me.

"I'm no demon…I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of the universe." I gasped out.

"You're no hero brother! Sonic, or should I say Maurice, you are a demon, a son of Darkness, the lord of darkness!" Crimson gloated.

"No…no…my father is dead…the same as my mother, and twins." I snarled as I rose up to my feet so I was level with him.

"My first victim would be the girl you have feelings for. The fire freak!" Crimson sneered as he walked over to Blaze.

"No…I won't let you…I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed as I unleashed darkness within me that I never knew existed. I was bathed in a pitch black light as I entered my dark form. Crimson just smirked at me.

"Fire and darkness…what a match!" Crimson gloated as he was surrounded by an aura of fire.

"Bring it on…Crimson!" I shouted as we lunged for each other.

* * *

**I love cliff hangers! So, who is Crimson, and what does he want with Sonic? and who is this 'Darkness' guy, and what does Sonic have to do with him? Read next chapter, but for now, read and reveiw! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	3. Chapter 3: The Theif Of Abilities

**Here is chapter 3 of 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic'!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns the sonic franchise, I only own the plot and Crimson!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaze's point of view:**

I watched as Sonic and the red hedgehog known as Crimson lunge for each other. I felt weaker the second the flames surrounded the red hedgehog…unless its ability is to steal another's! I watched as Tails, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow run up to me.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic…he was shot…and some red hedgehog known as Crimson came out of him. They are fighting, but I felt weaker when Crimson begun to control flames, Sonic is dark as well." I explained.

"For Sonic to go Dark Sonic on Crimson's ass, this has to be serious!" Tails muttered.

"Did I hear Tails swear? Finally, Tails goes badass!" Shadow mocked.

"Shut up emo." Knuckles growled as he prepared to enter the fight between Crimson and Dark Sonic.

"Wanna enter? You'll get killed in a second." I threatened. He backed away as we all looked inside to witness the brutality of the fight going on in the room ahead of us.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"ARRRGGGHHHH! YOU'LL PAY CRIMSON! NOW DIE!" I screeched as I charged up a dark oblivion.

"DON'T DO IT SONIC!" I heard everyone shout, causing me to drop my dark form.

"Never do that in a fight with me brother." Crimson growled as he punched me in the gut.

"Nice…but not good enough." I growled as I uppercut him in the chin.

"Now die Sonic the hedgehog!" he boomed as I saw Crimson charge up a monster fireball. I looked to my left and I saw Blaze running towards me. "First, your lover dies." Crimson sneered as he tossed the fire ball at Blaze.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I bolted for Blaze. I pushed her out of the way and I took the full blow.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted. I could hear Blaze's sobs as I lay on the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Next time, Sonic the hedgehog." Crimson laughed as he flew away.

"Please stay alive…I love you…" Blaze sobbed as she held me tight, and everything went black for me…

* * *

I cracked my eyes open. All I could see around me was bright lights.

"He's awake!" I heard Amy screech.

"O god…kill me now!" I begged inside of my head as my eyes adjusted to see all of my friends around me.

"Are you alright?" Amy cooed as she put a sloppy kiss on my head. All I managed to do was put my middle finger in her face.

"I didn't wake up to be get kissed Amy, I woke up to destroy 'it'." I growled.

"Sonic…do you remember what happened?" Shadow asked me, seeming to care for once.

"Yep…the red hedgehog, aka Crimson, claiming to be my brother and my father is the lord of darkness, all of that crap." I groaned.

"The father part is true Sonic…and so is the brother part..." Tails mumbled.

"WHAT?!" I screamed as I shot up. I felt a shooting pain and sat down instantly.

"Your father left you mum when you was born, Darkness does it to all of his children." Tails explained.

"So, what can we do except get burnt." I asked.

"Sonic…I think Crimson can steal another's powers. I felt weaker after he begun to use flames." Blaze explained.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Learn all the elements and then face Crimson?" I asked.

"No, you need to learn some pyrokinesis, and that is it." Tails explained.

"Shoot." I groaned in pain. "Don't tell me that we're gonna need to burn me up again?" I asked.

"No. Just get you to make fire." Blaze said as she put a flame in my hand. I put a dark flame onto my hand and raised it up to her.

"Done!" I joked as I smirked.

"Real fire, not dark flames, idiot." She growled.

"Get me out of this hospital, get me home AND then teach me." I suggested as I slowly rolled of the hospital bed and stood up.

"Sure." She growled again.

"And I could've sworn you said 'I love you' when I got burnt, right?" I joked as I nudged her.

"Wanna keep your head? I suggest you never speak of it again." she threatened.

"Or what?" I joked.

"Kiss your manhood away." She sneered.

I covered up my private section and grimaced. "You wouldn't dare!" I cried.

"That was no threat, that was a promise." She vowed as she strutted away from me. Wait, Blaze strutting? I never thought I could see the day.

The second I arrived with Blaze at my house, I plopped down on my baby blue leather couch and turned on the TV.

"Life is so boing these days." Blaze groaned as she sat down next to me.

"Gotta agree with you there. Only crap TV shows to watch, nothing good." I agreed.

"I meant no one is out and about in this world! I haven't seen one kid outside today unless they are going to the shops or something." She growled.

I just looked at my red and white trademark shoes.

"Come on, let's go and train as I'm bored already." I suggested as I hopped off the couch and helped Blaze up as well. "Race ya to Tails' workshop." I challenged as I sprinted out of the house towards Tails' workshop.

"No fair! Wait up Sonic!"

The second we reached the workshop in the Mystic Ruins (well, Blaze as I was here around ten minutes ago), I knocked on the door and ran to the side of the house, pulling Blaze with me.

"Huh? Alright Sonic, show yourself." Tails moaned.

"Someone's hormonal." Blaze giggled as we showed ourselves

."Shut it." he growled.

"I love messing with you." She laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Cute, but don't get lovey-dovey so I have to let loose some bile." I groaned in annoyance. "Anyway, Tails, you know you love me," I started as he looked at me as if I was an alien, "Can we use that battle arena you built in the forest to train?"

"Are you turning into Espio, bent as anything? Or trying to be more annoying than Vector saying 'find the computer room!' all day long, or even trying to become a pyro maniac like Charmy?" Tails asked.

"None." I replied.

"O, sorry. I thought you were a mixture of them all!" Tails mocked.

"I'll go Dark on your ass." I threatened.

"And I'll lock you in a room with Eggman while he's having a shower." He threatened back.

"I'll shut up." I groaned as I cringed at the thought of that torture.

"And to add, I'll lock you in there with Espio trying to rape you, Vector singing 'find the computer room!' and Charmy burning your manhood. Want me to continue?" Tails added.

"You evil little bastard." I sneered. "So, can we?" I asked, trying to get on Tails' nerves.

"Why not, as long as you stop pissing me off. I'm busy." He growled.

"Doing what? Screwing Cream?" I mocked as he went bright red.

"I'll get the ex-cyclone to shoot you up the rear." He threatened as he trudged back into the house, tossing me the keys to the arena.

"They got together?" Blaze asked.

"Dunno, but I dared Tails to ask out Cream for valentines." I explained.

"So funny, but so evil." Blaze giggled.

I picked Blaze up bridal style and walked, slowly picking up my speed. "Hold on tight." I warned as I boosted, breaking the sound barrier almost instantly.

Blaze whined as she raced after me.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to throw in the Creails part, and a bit Sonaze in. I'll update soon, but for now, farewell! and remember to read and review! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning Round 2 With Crimson

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns the entire Sonic franchise, I only own the plot and Crimson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"So, Sonic, what did you want to learn again?" Blaze asked me as we walked through Red Mountain.

"To control fire. Maybe even electricity, earth, water (Though I bloody hate water!), light, darkness, maybe metal." I suggested. "But mostly fire." I added.

"Wind: done; darkness: done; light: done; fire: in progress; water, earth, electricity and metal: not started." Blaze said as if she was going through a list.

"Light is what I don't have if I'm a son of the dark lord." I muttered under my breath.

"Sonic…you are light…you are a hero as you have saved lives! You may be a son of the dark lord, but the blood of the hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog runs through your veins, so do NOT even say you are pure evil because you are not." Blaze explained, lifting my spirit slightly. She opened her mouth to continue but I kissed her on the lips before she could say anything.

When I pulled away from her, I turned my back on her. "Thank you Blaze…" I muttered as I threw a dark sonic wind at a nearby cliff, shortening it in the process.

"You're welcome, Sonic." She replied happily. She sounded like she was in a world of her own, like Amy when she was little, fantasising over me.

I turned back around to face her. "Let's train." I suggested, "And the kiss never happened."

"Agreed, and I'll want to remember the kiss." She replied with a cheeky smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Throw a fire ball at me, I want to see if I can absorb it and create fire attacks of my own." I reassured her. She nodded in response and conjured a small fire ball in her hand. She fired it straight at me. I put up a shield of wind, took the blow and was sent sprawling across the mountain side.

"Are you alright?" she gasped.

I had my eyes tightly shut. When I opened them, she gasped.

"Fine." I replied as I checked myself over. "What's wrong?" I asked as she pointed behind me. I turned around to see Crimson holding a chaos emerald.

"What? Can you leave anyone alone Crimson?" I asked.

"Nope, Sonic, and I don't plan to pest." He growled.

"Watch it." I threatened.

"And check your eyes, Sonic. They seem to be golden." He added as he turned into a pillar of flames and vanished from sight.

"My eyes?" I asked myself as I spun around to look at Blaze.

"Focus on making fire, Sonic. I want to see if my 'flame giver' works." She ordered.

I closed my apparent golden eyes and focused on Blaze and fire. I heard her gasp so I opened my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look…at…your…self." She managed out. I looked down and I saw that my blue fur had gone red, my shoes are now all white with golden buckles, and I felt my quills, only to notice that they are facing upwards except the top one which was still raised slightly, but still pointed downwards.

"I look like Crimson…but at the same time, cool." I managed out as I walked over to her. "Let's go back to the workshop, you go in first and pretend I'm dead, and I'll then walk in and pretend to be Crimson." I suggested as I pulled out a chaos emerald I found while Blaze and I were trekking to here, Red Mountain.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I chanted as Blaze and I vanished a flash of bright light.

* * *

**Blaze's point of view:**

"Hey Tails?" I asked as I walked inside of his workshop, trying to stick to Sonic's plan.

"Blaze? What's up?" Tails replied as he looked up from his work bench.

"Sonic's…ummm…dead." I stuttered out.

"WHAT?" he screamed, jumping out of his seat.

"You heard her, dead as a dodo." I heard Sonic say from behind me.

"C…Crim…Crimson!" Tails screeched as he pulled out his arm blaster.

"Joking, it's me." Sonic added as he reverted back to the blue hedgehog everyone (except Eggman and Crimson) loved.

"I'll kill you one day." Tails wheezed.

"Blame Blaze for hitting me with a fire ball." Sonic blamed.

"You told me to!" I hissed.

"I smell something around here…wait, that's it! Bullshit!" Sonic joked as he nudged me.

"And we can only learn the abilities Crimson knows as he can steal all of the elements from me once I have them all." Sonic explained.

"Okay, so we have light, fire, darkness and wind done. What do we do next?" I listed.

"The next element Crimson obtains." Sonic replied.

"Alright, so when do we face Crimson next?" Tails asked.

"Soon…" I heard Knuckles growl from the edge of the runway.

"Knuckles? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Master emerald was returned, chaos emeralds and sol emeralds too…but Crimson came so I fought him and…sent the emeralds away when I began losing…I'm sorry." He explained as he collapsed onto his knees.

Sonic ran up to him, Tails and I just behind him. "Did you feel weaker at some point?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Knuckles managed out.

"Shoot." Sonic cursed. "He has the ability over earth now."

"Then I'll fight with you Sonic, it is the least I can do to help." Knuckles vowed, "I'll fight to the death."

"Same here, that creep stole my power over electricity." Shadow agreed as he landed out of a warp hole.

"Same, you could need a telekinetic hedgehog to hold him." Silver piped in as he floated down next to Sonic.

"Alright then…but who can control water?" I asked.

"CHAOS!" Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles said together.

"He's in the master emerald, we're screwed without him!" Knuckles explained.

"Then we have to get it back, release Chaos, and see who else could be of use." I suggested.

"Tikal can heal, so can Cream. Amy can use her hammer, Rouge and her ability to distract. Wait, what about Shade, Knuckles' crush?" Sonic added. He nudged Knuckles as he said 'crush'.

"Alright then, let's prepare to fight. This is a fight to the death. Should we risk our necks for one thing?" Silver finally added.

"I've done bigger risks, so this ain't anything new." Sonic argued.

"Let's get going." I said.

"Babylon Rouges, they are awesome thieves." Tails added in.

"Alright then. Knuckles, you get Rouge. Blaze, get Cream. Sonic, go with Tails to Babylon Garden. I'll go to get Shade and Silver, get Amy. Let's go!" Shadow listed as we all nodded and parted, going for our destinations.

* * *

**Come on, I think I'm a bit short on OCs. I'm open for OCs for next chapter (Babylon Rouges) or I may make Tails' and Sonic's meeting with the Rouges meeting last. And the next chapter will be updated around Saturday or Sunday. AND remember, PLEASE read and review. ~SoulDestroyer335**


	5. Chapter 5: Three down, many to go

**Finally, I get a review! At least the person was honest. In this chapter, I'll have Silver, Knuckles and Blaze's point of views. Anyway, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Crimson, noting else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Silver's point of view:**

"If I was Amy bloody Rose, where would I live?" I kept on asking myself as I walked around Station Square.

I was too busy wondering in my own world to notice that I had knocked someone over.

"O, sorry." I heard a girl apologise.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah…wait…Silver?" she stuttered.

I looked at her. "Amy!" I replied, just as shocked as she was.

"What are you doing back from the future?" she asked.

"I had to help Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails out with a mission, Blaze got transported here, and I was in the hospital room with Sonic." I replied.

"O, that mission." She answered.

"And we kind of need _your_ help with a mission." I added.

"Okay, so, what is the mission?" Amy inquired.

"Sonic apparently has an evil brother who is a red hedgehog, amber eyes and aqua shoes. He is called Crimson, and he-" I was cut off by Amy.

"You mean the guy across the street?" she asked.

I looked across the road and saw Crimson with three balls surrounding him. They all look like elements. One was eletricity, another fire, and the final one earth.

"He steals elements." I growled as I got into a fighting stance.

"Guys, I've spotted Crimson thanks to Amy's 'intelligence'. I'm going to intercept him and weaken him. He only has three elements: wind, earth and fire. Over and out." I said into the communicator I had in my ear.

"You sure, Silver the Hedgehog? Because you got knocked out by both Shadow and Sonic without a problem, so you'll be a weak person." Crimson mocked as he walked over to Amy and me.

"Amy, Run." I ordered as I conjured up a plasma bolt and launched it at Crimson.

"Run while you can Silver, because I'll find you, and when I do, I'll bloody kill ya!" Crimson vowed as I ran after Amy.

* * *

**Blaze's point of view:**

I looked behind my back every minute or so. I was trying to watch out for Crimson in case he attacked me and stole more of my power over fire. I had also just got a message from Silver saying Crimson's after him and Amy.

"Where is Cream?" I asked myself as I ran through Leaf Storm.

"Come on Cheese!" I heard someone squeak, "That thing is going to catch us!"

"Cream…" I said to myself.

I ran out to where I heard Cream, and I saw a dragon type monster thing chasing Cream.

I ran toward it and used 'Flame Scatter', a new technique I learnt while training with Sonic.

The second my attack made contact with the monster, it exploded, chunks of earth, fire and electricity flying everywhere.

"Cream!" I shouted as I walked over the dead corpse of the monster I had just destroyed.

"B…b…Blaze? Your back!" Cream squealed as she jumped out of a bush ahead of me and rugby tackled me to the ground.

"Yep. And you can heal people and fight, right?" I asked.

"Yes…but healing is my strong point." Cream explained.

"Good…we kind of need your assistance against Sonic's brother, Crimson. Can you help us?" I begged.

"I would love to Blaze!" Cream cheered. "But first, I need to ask my mother wherever I'm actually aloud out."

"Let's get going then." I suggested as Cream and I walked off. I then noticed a glow from the bush nearby. I marched over there and I found a light blue and purple sol emeralds. "Better keep these safe." I thought as I caught up with Cream.

* * *

**Knuckles' point of view:**

"Where on earth could Rouge be?" I kept on asking myself as I wandered through the deserted streets of Westopolis. Hardly anyone came out these days thanks to when the black arms attacked Mobius five years ago.

I was had been to everywhere I thought she could be at: jewellery stores, Club Rouge and G.U.N (Guardian Unit of Nations) headquarters. Hell, I even looked in bloody caves.

But no avail what so bloody ever.

"Target found, engage and destroy." I heard a robot say behind me. I looked behind me to find a General (Sonic Advance 3 recolor of Emerl).

"Bring it on, recolor!" I challenged as I burrowed underground, only to pop up beneath the robot. I delivered a swift uppercut to the robot, beheading it almost instantly.

"Nice word, Knuckie." I heard a girl compliment behind me. And only one girl can call me 'Knuckie'. Rouge.

"Hey Rouge. I was looking for you in fact." I greeted as I spun around to face her.

"That's a first." She snapped.

"Chill, Sonic made me look for you." I explained.

"What does Big Blue want now?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Well, he has an evil twin known as Crimson, and he is stealing elements as he goes along, so we are gonna need your help as you don't have an element and you are *cough*sexy*cough*and*and* good at distractions." I explained as quickly as possible.

"Alright Knuckie, but really, you finally admit that I'm sexy! I'm so flattered." She bragged.

"Keep it shut or I'll tell Silver that you…" I was cut off by Rouge rampaging.

"Alright, I'll shut it!" she obeyed.

"Good bitch." I gloated.

"Knuckle headed bastard." She growled.

"I heard that bat girl." I sneered as we walked back to Tails' workshop to meet up with Silver, Tails, Shadow, Sonic, and the others.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 5! next chapter, I plan on writing Sonic and Tails' visit to Babylon Garden. **

**I'm also having thoughts about making Knuckles and the others go to the chaotix house to collect them, and I write a story seperate from 'The Legion of Death' series (which is The Dark Made Flesh) and 'The Crimson Sonic' series (The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic). It shall be about escaping the Chaotix's house, and what torture they go through.**

**Anyway, Read and Review people! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	6. Chapter 6: The Element Of Gravity

**Here is chapter 6 of 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic'!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Sonic franchise, I only own the plot and Crimson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shadow's point of view:**

I looked around the remains of Robotropilis. I had found nothing here except for Nortune relics and robots, so I suppose Shade is nearby.

"Destroy all creatures." I heard robots say. Some were destroyed in a blink of an eye, others I found already dead or I had to fight them.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" I chanted as I threw a bolt of golden energy at the robot. "11,458 down." I muttered to myself as I continued to wonder around the city.

After around another three hours of searching, I was jumped by a Nortune.

"State your business here…wait, Sonic?" it asked.

"Hmph…it isn't Sonic. It is the 'Ultimate Life Form', Shadow the Hedgehog." I answered as I readied a chaos spear.

"Calm yourself Shadow." It said as it removed its mask. Or should I say '_she_'.

"Shade!" I wheezed out in relief.

"Happy, Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes…seven hours of searching Mobius for you. What element can you control anyway?" I asked.

"None." She replied blatantly.

"Well, the gang and I actually need help, so can you help us?" I asked politely.

"Sure emo." Shade replied as she burst out laughing.

"Let's go already, Shade." I growled.

"Bad man, step back." She mocked.

"Hardy-ha-ha-ha. Now shut up or else." I threatened.

"Or else what?" she teased.

"Grrrrrrrrr." I growled.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"How fast does this plane go Tails?" I nagged again as I lay on the wing of the Tornado 4 (**A/N: yeah, they have a tornado 4, problem?**)

"Not a lot faster, but Babylon Garden is nowhere near us, so quit your whining before I park my foot up your ass." Tails threatened.

"Take a chill pill Tails…wait, is that…HOLY SHIT! MISSILES!" I screamed as I nearly jumped off of the plane.

"Hold on tight!" Tails ordered as he maneuverer some of the missiles.

"I think I see Babylon Garden nearby. Go and land there buddy." I suggested as I regained my balance on the wing.

* * *

After landing, Tails and I had to cloak the Tornado thanks to Jet's warm welcomes to visitors.

The second we reached Jet's palace, also the place where we fought the Babylon Guardian, I knocked loudly three times on the door after telling Tails to get somewhere safe.

"WHO IS IT?" I heard Storm shout through the gigantic doors.

"Who do you think? We have a message for Jet the Hawk." I replied.

"BOSS! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Storm shouted.

"ALRIGHT YOU FAT LARD! Bloody hell, you are annoying." Jet growled.

"Come here bro." I ordered. Tails came flying out of the bushes next to the palace, just in time for Jet to open the doors.

"Sonic?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, what?" I asked back.

"What do you want?" Jet growled as he took a step out of his palace.

"Help…for once." I replied.

"Explain inside." Jet offered as he walked inside, gesturing Tails and I to follow him inside.

* * *

"So, why do you need _our_ help?" Jet asked as he guided Tails and I around his palace.

"You see, Sonic somehow has a demon brother known as Crimson the Hedgehog. Crimson is stealing other's elements, so we are going to need your help. Well, all of the Babylon Rouges." Tails explained.

"The Arks of the Cosmos could work. They control gravity." Jet wondered.

"I can control wind, fire, light and darkness already. If we use gravity with all of the other elements, we can actually have a good chance at destroying Crimson." I added.

"WAVE! GET THE COSMOS READY! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION!" Jet boomed.

"ALRIGHT JET!" Wave screamed back.

"STORM!" Jet shouted again.

"Yes boss." Storm replied as he ran up to Jet.

"Let's go to the hanger." Jet announced as he began to lead us to the hanger.

"And Jet," I added, "No need to give your visitors a 'warm welcome'." I joked.

"That was you two? Nice flying skill." Wave complimented.

"Thanks." Tails replied.

"Shorty." Wave nodded to Tails.

"Wave." Tails growled threateningly.

"Let's go already!" Jet grumbled. I followed him to the hanger and to where Tails and I landed the Tornado 4.

Tails loaded the Arks of the Cosmos onto the Tornado 4 and got out my extreme gear, as well as the Cosmo with the blue stone, and the green one to Jet.

"Jet, how about a friendly match with gravity?" I challenged as I hopped onto my brand new extreme gear: Chaos Element.

"See ya later then Sonic." Jet jeered as he zoomed past me.

"Not cool." I snarled as I took off after him, gaining speed rapidly.

"CRIMSON SONIC!" I bellowed. My aqua board turned red, and I transformed into a blood red hedgehog. I looked a lot like Shadow with the quill style, but the colours except for the shoes reminded me of Crimson.

"Let's play." I challenged as I over took Jet.

"Sonic?" he asked.

"Crimson Sonic." I replied as I flame boosted away from him.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped over the edge of Babylon Garden, gaining velocity rapidly.

"SONIC!" I heard Jet scream. I looked to my left to see Crimson flying straight at me!

"CRIMSON!" I shouted as I transformed into my dark form. "Time for round two!"

* * *

**That was one of my short chapters. I knoe I made round 2 come early, but who said there couldn't be a round 3? ****Well, round two shall be next chapter, collecting the chaotix and retrieving Chaos and Tikal. Anyway, Read and Review people! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	7. Chapter 7: The Appearance Of A Soul

**Here is chapter 7 of 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic'!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Crimson, nothing else!**

**Enjoy or I'll torture your soul for all enternity! (Jokes, but do enjoy!)**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"No holding back Sonic." Crimson snarled as he attempted to take my Ark of the Cosmos.

"Puh-lease." I taunted as I uppercut Crimson under the chin.

"Grrrr…you pest! Feel my wrath!" Crimson growled. "CHAOTIC FURY!" Crimson bellowed.

"DARK RAMPAGE!" I chanted.

Crimson conjured up a shield of blood red energy, while I conjured up a dark blue shield. I coated myself in a dark flame and lunged for Crimson. He vanished from sight and reappeared behind me.

"Surprise." He greeted as he fly kicked me down through the clouds.

"NO!" I screamed.

"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Chaos Emeralds, give me your power to defeat Crimson!" I chanted as I fell through the clouds.

I fell out of my dark form as the 7 chaos emeralds surrounded me. "ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I absorbed all of the chaos emeralds' energy, positive and negative.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Crimson screeched as I flew back through the clouds.

"YEAH SONIC!" Tails, Jet, Wave and Storm cheered from Babylon Garden.

I gave them thumbs up and looked myself up and down. I was Super Sonic 2 for the moment as I had solid gold fur, my trademark shoes, and I had a feeling that my eyes were something other than red or green.

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

"Crimson...fighting Maurice or Sonic, whatever he likes to be called, is a bad choice. You'll lose without a doubt." I muttered to myself as I watched my two brothers engage in battle. I then noticed that Sonic was fighting to keep Crimson away from Babylon Garden. I peered through the mist and saw a yellow fox, a green hawk, a purple swallow, and a grey albatross.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" I heard Sonic scream and he was bathed in an even brighter light.

"Now, I jump in." I ordered myself to do. I dived down, head first, into Crimson.

"DIE!" Crimson snarled just before he noticed me. "SOUL?!" he managed out just before I could hit him.

"What?" I asked.

I, Soul the Hedgehog, shall win this war. I am a snow white hedgehog with aqua highlights on my quill that are styled like Shadow the Hedgehog's. I was nearly everything colour opposite to Shadow, except for mussel which was peach like Sonic's. I am also a triplet of three hedgehogs like Sonic. We all have the same father, except Sonic has Dark and Light blood in his veins. I have light, Crimson and Twilight turned to the darkness a thousand years ago, causing me to seal Crimson in Sonic the same day Sonic's brother, Manic, and sister, Sonia, were presumed dead. I can't tell if they are alive, but if they are, Twilight has something to do with it. He can manipulate shadows after all, and Crimson can steal another's abilities. He only steals elements though, and last time he did he became Blood Crimson.

"Who?" Sonic asked from behind me.

"Join me if you want…you are the _only_ one who _might_ stand a chance against Crimson." I offered as I took off after Crimson.

"Wait up!" Sonic shouted as he followed straight after me.

* * *

When Sonic reached me, I saw that he had left his 'Super Sonic 2' state, and reverted back to his normal super form.

"LET'S PARTY!" I heard Sonic cheer as he flashed past me.

"What the…? MAURICE!" I called after Sonic as I gave chase.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and somehow time stopped around us. "How do you know my real name?" he asked.

"You are my third brother. There is six children of light, but you are a mixture of light and darkness as you were never planned. Crimson is the second oldest triplet, me being the youngest. Crimson and his older brother became twisted with evil, and they became evil scum." I explained.

"Cool story, now I finish Crimson, and I never caught your name." he replied.

"My name is Soul…Soul the Hedgehog." I answered.

He nodded his head to me and took off after Crimson. "AND LOOK AFTER MY FRIENDS!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"WILL DO!" I shouted back as I shot off towards Babylon Garden.

* * *

"SONIC!" I heard a voice squeak from behind me. I spun around to see a bubble gum pink hedgehog with a silvery hedgehog behind her.

"Why do I get mixed up with him? I wonder how Shadow can deal with all of this." I mumbled.

"AMY!" I heard the silver hedgehog scream.

"Release him now…" I ordered.

"Or what?" the girl known as Amy replied seductively.

"I'll torture your soul for all eternity." I threatened.

"Who are you then, because Sonic will never say something like that?" She muttered.

"My name is Soul the Hedgehog, brother of Crimson AND Sonic." I replied.

"Sonic…where is he then?" she asked.

"Battling Crimson for the moment." I replied.

"Wait…you mean a red hedgehog, aqua shoes and amber eyes?" the silver hedgehog asked as Amy released him.

"That's him." I replied.

"We need to kill it. I saw Crimson with three elements surrounding him: earth, fire and electricity." The silver hedgehog added.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog." Silver replied.

"Amy Rose." Amy piped up.

"Already knew your name…on the other hand; what elements do you know anyway?" I asked.

"Fire, water, electricity, wind, earth, light, darkness and metal." Silver answered.

"Well, you missed out a few: gravity, telekinesis and one other I can't set my mind on…everyone has elements as well." I noted.

"So, I can make hammer out of thin air. What is my element?" Amy asked.

"Okay, maybe only extremely strong people can use elements. No offence." I quickly said. "Anyway, I must aid Sonic as he doesn't know Crimson's true power. Help your friends on Babylon Garden as well. Farewell, Amy Rose, and Silver the Hedgehog." I explained as I took off to the skies.

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while...I have been working on a sprite series for this story, but I had some difficulties with getting audio into the film.**

**I've also decided to write another story after this one, and it may be called 'Life With Heroes', or 'The Chaotic Life Of The Three Hedgehogs'.**

**Also, don't forget to Read and Review! Until next time, my dear readers, farewell! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	8. Chapter 8: The Prince Of Souls

**I sense the final fight is drawing in...That's right, I can keep this story going on for ever, but I promise I'll make a squeal. Im using another OC in it, and it will continue a bit after this one ends, but a slightly differant plot. And I'm nearly done with the intro for t'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic' on movie maker, and once I upload it and make my account, I'll put a link on my profile, and it should be the same name as my FanFiction account.**

**Anyway, I only own Crimson, Soul and the plot!**

**Emjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"SONIC!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked the white hedgehog as he flew over to me.

"Your brother." he replied as he looked around for Crimson.

"I'm confused as hell now..." I groaned.

"Silver and Amy are safe for now on Babylon Garden, and all the others are going to your freind's workshop." He assured me.

"How do you-" I was cut off by a red beam nearly hitting us.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER, BUT FIRST...COME OUT CRIMSON YOU COWARD!" the white hedgehog shouted.

"That's nice Soul." Crimson growled from all around us.

"Stay back." I warned.

"Sure." The hedgehog answered as he flew a good mile away.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" I chanted as I used Shadow's attack, but I had blue energy erupting from my body.

"GRRRR...YOU PEST! BLOOD ATTACK!" Crimson shouted as I was surrounded by red clouds.

"DIE!" Crimson growled.

"NO!" I heard someone shout.

"SONIC!" I heard all of my friends shout as I was engulfed in red energy. I kept on fading in and out of consciousness. All I could see was red lightening, red chunks of earth and rageing flames all around me, with hard winds battering.

"Element stealer." I heard Crimson chant as he appeaerd in a vision in front of me.

"No...AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as I felt myself being torn apart.

"Thank you Sonic, now I have the power over wind, I'll finally kill you. Now, to kill you later...sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog..." I heard Crimson's icy voice whisper into my ear as I fell through the sky in my normal blue form.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I managed to scream as I shot past Babylon Garden, into ruins below...

* * *

**Blaze's point pf view:**

"What happened Tails?" I asked as I found Tails outside Station Square hospital.

"Sonic was fighting Crimson with some white hedgehog, who is here with Sonic, but Sonic told the hedgehog to get away and used 'Chaos Blast' in his super form, but it was useless and Crimson suverely injured Sonic by using the elements he stole against Sonic." Tails explained as me, him and Cream walked to the waiting room.

When we walked in, I saw the TV on with Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Shade, The Babylon Rouges, a snow white hedgehog (who had a similar quill design to Shadow), Amy and Silver staring at it. I walked over and sat on a couch with Cream and Tails.

"_Breaking news! Sonic the Hedgehog was rushed into hospital by one of his friends, Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rouges, this afternoon after a battle with an unknown creature. If anyone has seen a suspicious creature, please call Shadow the Hedgehog. The creature shall remain unidentified until Sonic's friends tell us, but they are refusing to give any information. Please call the number below, as this threat must be stopped at all costs._" The news said.

"This is serious, if we don't get Sonic to heal, we will never be able to defeat Crimson." Tails said once the commercials were on.

"We know Tails, but what if Sonic is killed? We'll be screwed. Eggman can shove his plans up the wall, because we need to stop Crimson more than ever now. if he gains all elements, he'll be-" Shadow was cut off by the white hedgehog.

"Invincible. Crimson is my brother, and I am Sonic's older brother." the white hedgehog cut in. "O, and how rudeof me to forget to mention my name. I am Soul the Hedgehog, king of-" he gegun, but he cut himself off before he could continue.

"King of what?" I asked. "I'm a princess of another land, so tell us."

"I can't." Soul muttered. "You'll call me a freak of nature."

"We won't." I assured him

"Fine then. It is in my name. Soul the Hedgehog, King of Souls." he announced.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed so loudly that we were proberly heard in my dimension.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I know, they get old, but I love them! Force of habit!**

**Anyway, I'll update in a few days as I'm finally off school for Christmas, but seriously, 4 days before friggin Cristmas? PISS TAKE!**

**I might start writing a Christmas oneshot for you readers as a gift, but to read, I'm gonna need reviews! So PLEASE review after reading my chapters!**

**The Story might be called 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas'. I know, not original but hey, who said it had anything to do with 'Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas'? I hate myself for this, but I'll be putting this story on hold for a little while :'(. So, Read and Review people and make me happy. ~SoulDestroyer335**


	9. Chapter 9: A Pact With The King Of Souls

**I had to write this as I'm itching to, literally! Now, to get on with one of the final chapters of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Crimson, Soul and the plot, NOTHING ELSE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me, wide eyed.

"What?" I asked as I sat up.

"YOUR BROTHER IS THE FRIGGING KING OF SOULS, THAT'S WHAT!" Knuckles shouted.

"I don't have a problem with Soul, he's alright." Silver shrugged.

"And my brother." I added.

"And, I'm actually only the prince of souls, but I use king as I bring fear into my enemies." Soul added as he walked through the crowd of my friends. "I can torture people's souls, regenerate them so they live again, destroy it completely or I can absorb it so that person lives within me, so I'll get their powers and abilities, well, I'll get their main power." Soul Explained as he handed me a cup with some golden liquid in it. "Drink it; it will fuel you with power." Soul ordered.

"What is it?" I asked as I gulped it all down.

"Dunno. I found it when I was looting my father's home." Soul shrugged. "But it heals, it is better than any medicine, but it is precious." Soul assured me.

"Soul, why does Crimson want our elements as he stole my one?" I asked.

"He stole most of your life force as well Sonic, and he wants them so he can rule the universe. But, if he gets a hold of my element, the ability to rule over souls, he can kill us all and wipe us all off the face of the earth." Soul explained.

"I'll kill him, mark my words, I will!" I vowed.

"Then we better hurry. You aren't ready, but with your will power, you stand a chance. You are destined to destroy Crimson!" Soul explained as I rose to my feet. "He is currently at..." Soul begun as he closed his eyes. His eyes then suddenly shot open. "The Forest of Blood!"

"He can't be there…it is more dangerous than a shower with Eggman (**A/N: IT BLOODY WELL IS!**)!" Silver explained.

"I don't care. We'll go there, no matter what." I vowed, "I'll go there alone if need me."

"It's Halloween as well, so he has already all of the elements as I remember him stealing something from each of you. He is going to perform the ritual of blood!" Soul explained as I walked to the door.

"I'll end him alright…I'LL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" I vowed as I ran out of the hospital room and out of the hospital, the rest of the gang hot on my trail.

* * *

The second I reached an open field, I looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"DANG IT! We're too late! The Blood Moon will appear at any second!" Soul cursed as he ran up next to me.

"You're right there!" Crimson shouted.

I readied myself to luge for him, but he froze the gang and in thin air. "Uh-huh-huh." Crimson gloated as he shook his finger like I do.

"Bastard…" I managed out.

"O well, after tonight, you would be dead anyway." Crimson shrugged.

"Now, for the ritual…" Crimson suggested to himself as he pulled out a book.

"THE BOOK OF SOULS! YOU'VE LOST IT CRIMSON, YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE!" Soul shouted in fright as he saw the book.

"I know I have!" Crimson shrugged as he flipped through the pages. "Here we go." Crimson smirked as he found the right page.

"Como estas timblo gin anta, blood yin life goh lin king se souls, doesteof gorn befor fo ttoe Blood Moon!(The ruler of death, blood and life of the almighty king of souls, destroy this world with the blood moon!) TAKE OVER MY BODY AND RULE THE WORLD MY MIGHTY FATHER!" Crimson chanted, "But, we must sacrifice Sonic the Hedgehog in the process!"

"O no you don't." I growled as I broke free of Crimson's enchantment. I lunged for him, knocking him to the floor and ruining the ritual.

"You're too late anyway!" Crimson mocked as he floated into the sky, "I have won Sonic, and you will bow down before _me_!"

"No I won't, so ROT IN HELL!" I bellowed as I leapt up towards him. I saw all of my friends struggling in Crimson's enchantment, I thought about helping them but Crimson is mine to destroy.

We clashed, fighting like crazy, sending sound waves everywhere. Out of nowhere, Crimson knocked me down to the ground. I saw a forest nearby so I ran inside, ignoring Soul's protests. All I could smell was blood. Wait, BLOOD! This was the Forest of Blood! My death bed!

"Foolish idiot! Why travel into my home?" Crimson mocked from all around me. I then felt something hit me as I skidded to a halt in the centre of the forest. I collapsed to the ground, dead…

* * *

I awoke in a black world, and I saw Soul and some grey hedgehog sitting in two thrones. "SONIC!" Soul shouted as he saw me.

"Maurice the Hedgehog, you will be reborn, but at a price. Do you wish to accept my offer or do you wish to pass onto the other side?" the grey hedgehog asked.

"I'll take it, no matter the cost!" I shouted eagerly, "I'll give the fight all I've got until I can't live again!"

"Good luck, Sonic." Soul nodded as I faded away…

* * *

**The finale is nearing... so Read and Review and make me happy! ~SoulDestroyer335**


	10. Finale: Blood Moon

**HERE WE GO! The finale of 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic'! I really hate that I have to end this series, but I have to as I cant continue this story on forever.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Crimson, Soul and the plot, nothing more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I opened my eyes to the sound of Crimson's ugly and sad excuse for evil laughter. I rose into the air as I felt the Chaos Emeralds' power fuel me.

"What the?" Crimson gasped as I was bathed in yellow light. Crimson had to close his eyes from the bright light that had engulfed me. He opened his eyes to only stare at me and shake in fear. I had entered my super form.

"The servers are the 7 Chaos…Chaos is power…power enriched by the heart…the controller is the one that unifies the chaos…" I chanted as electricity surrounded me. My yellow fur transformed white, flickering from white to blue, teal, yellow, pink and green. "CHAOS EMERALDS, MASTER EMERALD, SOL EMERALDS; HELP ME WIN THIS WAR!" I screamed as I was trapped in the middle of a huge column of bright colours.

Crimson got into a battle stance and was surrounded by a pillar of purple energy.

* * *

Once the two columns of light had died down, my number of spikes had increased and my fur was golden, blood red eyes and red shoes. Crimson was completely dark gold, black eyes with aqua slits for the irises and pupils, and his normal aqua shoes. He was a monster.

"Who are you? You aren't Hyper Sonic or Super Sonic, so who are you?" Asked Crimson.

"Me? I'm Chaos Sonic!" I explained as I prepared to fight.

"Well, I'm full of the elements, and so are you, so this is a battle to the death! BLOOD CRIMSON SHALL BE YOUR DESTROYER!" Crimson bellowed as he lunged for me.

"GRAVITY TWIST!" I bellowed as I made Crimson come straight onto my fist.

"BLOOD RAMPAGE!" Screeched Blood Crimson as he was surrounded by a blood red aura. I was surrounded by a blue aura as I summoned my newest attack.

"CHAOS…INFERNO!" I shouted as I unleashed my ultimate attack: a Chaos Blast with all of the elements within it. It basically made a Chaos Blast look like a baby's toy.

The attack ended with all the entire Forest of Blood destroyed.

"Blood Moon, A RISE!" Blood Crimson shrieked as he shot a blood red beam at the moon. The second it hit the Moon, it turned an orangey red colour. "You are too late Chaos Sonic, now that the Blood Moon is finally awakened, I can rule the world!" Blood Crimson screeched.

"O NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as I lunged for Blood Crimson.

"Idiot." He growled as he knocked me aside with ease.

"CHAOS…SACRIFICER!" I bellowed as I teleported in front of Crimson. "If you win, I'll kill us both!" I threatened as I flew up so if you looked at the right angle, I was at the centre of the moon.

"DIE!" I shouted as I surrounded us both in a blast with all different colours. "ELEMENTAL FUSION!" I screeched as I was surrounded by every element I had. "TAKE ALL OF MY POWER!" I ordered as I released all of the elements that didn't belong in my body straight at Blood Crimson.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blood Crimson managed out as he was surrounded by the elements and attacked by them.

"Chaos…Punishment." I muttered to myself as I used Shadow's Soul Surge from when I was in King Arthur's realm. I raised my hand a humongous ball of blue electricity grew from my hand.

"Now, to end you!" I shouted as I threw Blood Crimson to the ground and launched my attack straight at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blood Crimson shouted as he repelled the attack. I launched some more attacks into it until I used the last of my energy to Super Sonic Boost through the attack, and killing Blood Crimson in the process. I reappeared in front of the Blood Moon so it looked like I was part of it.

"Farewell, Crimson the Hedgehog, also my brother." I choked out as I stared at Blood Crimson's dead body. He somehow didn't have eye lids as all that happened was his aqua slits as eyes faded away into nothing.

I continued staring at Crimson corpse until I heard someone behind me. I looked behind me to see Soul, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Chaos, Tikal, Tails, Rouge, Cream and Shade staring at me in shock.

"He's gone." I shouted as I turned back to stare at the dead corpse of Crimson.

"Sonic…he will be tortured, but why make that pact?" Soul asked me.

"Because I had to win the fight, I was destined to destroy Crimson in his Blood form he has extreme gear Tails, I saw it in Egghead's base. Go there and merge my board with his." I ordered is I lowered myself to the ground. I reverted back to my normal form, just simply staring from the gang to Crimson, vice versa.

"Let's go home." I suggested as I walked over to the gang. I saw the sun rising over the horizon.

"We should. I'm going back to the Ark Sonic, so see you later." Shadow nodded to me as I passed him his green Chaos Emerald. He took it gratefully and said his favourite two words and teleported back to the Space Colony, Ark.

I passed Silver another emerald and we put our arms in an 'X' formation, shouting "Chaos Control!" as a warp hole appeared. Silver tossed me the emerald. I threw it back.

"You'll need it." I nodded to him.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." Silver said as he jumped through the portal.

"Stay safe, Silver." I muttered to myself as I readied myself to run.

"SONIC BOOM!" I shouted as I took off in an instant, leaving my friends and the world to blur past me.

That's right! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the strongest being alive, the saviour of Mobius, world renowned hero, destroyer of his own brother Crimson, but most importantly, I'm the fastest thing that ever lived! No one can match my speeds, or my heroism, but that's nothing. I'm Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog, the fastest thing in the multiverse, also the blue blur!

**THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

**There you go! 'The Blood Of The Crimson Sonic' is officially finished! The squeal is 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas', and has already started.**

**Thanks to all of the people who followed, reviewed favourited this story!**

**So, Read and Review! ~SoulDestroyer335**


End file.
